Dental floss is widely used to clean and remove food, plaque and tartar build-up from between teeth. Conventional dental floss comprises a filament of a deformable or non-deformable material that is insertible between human teeth thereby to allow for cleaning of the teeth when the floss is moved along the teeth surfaces.
Problems arise in handling and operating the filaments. Conventional filaments are secured for use by wrapping a number of windings of the filaments around a finger of each hand of a user. The filament is then stretched and inserted between the teeth of the user for cleaning. Convention dental floss cuts off circulation in the fingers that the filament is wrapped around and also causes discomfort for the user. The closest prior art appears to be a conventional rubber band.